Mirror Mirror On The Wall
by Smart-Girl21
Summary: This is a story about Chloe wanting to tell Derek she likes him. It is pretty funny involves a shopping trip with Tori and embarrassing accidents in front of Derek. Recently updated no longer a one-shot!
1. Mirror, Mirror

So I am not the owner of these fine characters Kelley Armstrong is. I hope you like the story it is all Chloe's POV.

Mirror, Mirror On The Wall

I felt like an idiot, I was standing in front of a mirror in me and Tori's bedroom talking to myself. I keep telling myself that I am not going crazy that people do this kind of thing all of the time, but I sure felt stupid. I was practicing telling Derek that I liked him, and it wasn't going too well, so far everything I said sounded like it came off of some soap opera or from a shy girl in middle school. Neither of those things had quite the appeal I was going for; I wanted to sound confident, but not too confident. "_Well what if I said it just plain like_...Derek I like you..." well that was somewhat better.

"Chloe what the heck are you doing," Tori had quietly come up behind me while I was talking.

"Nothing..."

"It didn't seem like nothing, and you're blushing."

"What did you hear," I sighed with defeat, it was better to corporate before she went and spilled my secret to everyone.

"Well let me see I think I heard something about Derek...Chloe do you like Derek?" Her voice was sweet like honey, but I knew better there is always a nasty underlying tone.

"Yes," I looked at the ground while saying this hoping for some sort of pity, but what she said next surprised me.

"What can I do to help?"

"You mean you want to help me?" I could hear the shock being poured out in my words.

"Yeah, what else is there to do in this place at least I can do something so the first thing we need to do is to dress you up some, we'll worry about the rest later."

The next thing I knew I was being dragged out the room by Tori, and she seemed to be on a war path. She walked straight up to Andrew and said, "I need to borrow your car."

"You know very well I can't let you do that." It was then Tori played the evilest, smartest card that I will always admire her for, the period card. "You see Andrew, Chloe is having a little problem with her period this month and has seemed to have ruined a pair of her jeans." No sooner had she spoken those words Andrew already had gotten up and handed her the keys to his car, and we were off to the nearest Wal-Mart with a few conditions and a pocket full of cash. Once she walked in the doors to the store all Tori said was, "Well it's not Hollister, but it' the best I we can do."

After that the rest of the day was a blur of going from department to department, and trying of a lot of clothes. At one point she tried to take me to the bra and panty section, but that was where I drew the line. "Tori it's not like I'm going to have sex with him I just want to tell him I like him."

"Fine," after that she didn't bother me any more about that.

When we left the store I ended up buying a new blue tank-top, with a white cotton button down to put over top, skinny jeans, and a new pair of flip-flops, I also bought me a new pair pajamas since mine were getting old. Once we got back to the safe house we quickly went up stairs where she started talking to me about how to approach the subject. "Chloe something you have to remember about boys...they are dumb as bricks you can lay something out for them, and they still wont notice, you have to be blunt."

"Well I was thinking of going for more of a subtle approach."

"That's fine and dandy, but don't expect anything to happen if you do that, you might be forty before he notices that you like him."

"Okay I surrender I will be blunt, so what do you suggest Tyra Banks."

"Well first of all you have to get him alone, then you have to flirt a little, and when he's not expecting it...BAM! Come out and say it."

"Question how do I flirt," I have never been one to flirt, because I have never been noticed.

"You've never flirted before...that brings me to a whole new topic..."

Tori rattled on like that for hours she would show me one trick to another, from batting my eyelashes to the casual hand on the arm trick, which I will probably never use. By the time she finished talking it was almost two o'clock in the morning, so I would have to wait until tomorrow to tell Derek how I felt. That night I didn't sleep a wink I tossed and turned, thinking of all the different ways Derek could reject me. The first horrible nightmare involved us being in the woods behind the house talking and I told him that I liked him and he laughed in my face. While the second was a nightmare in every possible way we were in the living room this time, I don't know where everyone was, but we were alone. I was talking to him, and everything was going great he was even smiling, but then my pants fell down showing off my pink Hello Kitty underwear. I woke up after that, and just lay in bed trying not to kill myself with worry that the nightmares would come true.

The next morning after I finally had konked out sometime in the middle of the night I got up, and went downstairs to get some breakfast I thought I was the first one up, but Derek was up too. I grabbed a bowl from the cabinet and made me a bowl of cereal. I climbed up on the counter watching Derek who was sitting with his back to me at the table. I was trying to decipher how I would survive today my emotions were all over the place I felt like a balloon getting ready to burst; I was excited, worried, nervous, and somewhere down in my stomach I was nauseous. Once Derek was done eating he stood up, and caught me watching him. "What?" He said.

"Nothing I was just staring off into space."

"Oh," his expression was almost hurt like he wanted me to be staring at him. He didn't say anything after that he washed his plate, and left the kitchen. I didn't know how I was going to do this I think that it will probably come back to bite me in the butt. With that wonderful thought I exited the kitchen and decided to go take a shower. I walked up the stairs and headed for the bathroom door after stopping by my room to get some things, before I turned the knob I should have knocked, but I was just so out of it I didn't. When I open the door there was Derek only in a pair of boxers. "Chloe-What the…shut the door!" I wasn't functioning, I had seen Derek in his underwear before, but he was normally changing so I never really paid any mind to it. This time though he was standing straight up, and not puking, so I couldn't help, but to look. I realized what I was doing though, and as quick as Road Runner I was out of there.

I ran back to my room and sat down on my bed, my breathing was really heavy, but I couldn't stop myself from thinking about how nice he looked, when he wasn't crumpled over with pain. It of course had to be now when Tori had to awaken from her beauty sleep. "What's all the racket about? Chloe you look like you seen a ghost...wait did you see a ghost?"

"No actually I just caught Derek basically naked in the bathroom."

"Really and how was he?"

"Do I have to answer this question?"

"Yes I enjoy making you squirm."

"Fine, he looked good... really good I never noticed how good actually," I felt the blush gradually creep back into my cheeks until I probably looked like Strawberry Shortcake. He did look good especially since he has almost completed the change most of his blemishes were gone, and he had a very defined set of wash-board abs I felt my self unconsciously gulp.

After a few more wise cracks from Tori she finally left me alone to go get some breakfast, and she left me standing in front of the mirror again. "Oh mirror, mirror on the wall who's the stupidest girl of them all."

"Why you are of course," said a deep voice from behind me. I turned around fast to see a smiling Derek.

"Sorry I couldn't resist," I stuck my tongue out at him.

"I'm sorry for walking in on you earlier," I said this in a rush while staring at the floor, because if looked up into his eyes I would think about how he looked last time I saw him.

"It's okay, but I came to check on you, because you looked like you were on a different planet last time I saw you."

"I'm fine; I guess my brain is a little distracted that's all."

"Really well I thought you were going to finish undressing me with your eyes," he looked at me with an amused expression, and I blushed.

"I was not."

"That's not what it looked like to me," he took a casual step towards me to where we were barely a foot apart. "I didn't think it wasn't anything you hadn't seen before, but I guess I was wrong," my blush turned redder.

"If you think I was admiring your body well you are wrong."

"Why is it not sexy enough for you."

"I...uh," great answer genius.

"What was that I don't think I heard you?" He leaned in slightly closer, we were so close now.

"I really don't want to answer that question," that's when I finally looked up from the floor; he was so close to me now. I could feel his warm breath on my mouth, and his bright green eyes lit up from our conversation. I couldn't stand it any longer, I reached up, and pulled him down and kissed him. Once his lips touched mine I didn't have to worry about rejection, because I knew he liked me too. When we finally pulled apart I somehow ended up sitting on the dresser, with Derek's hands on my waist. It was my turn to make him blush this time, "By the way you have no idea how sexy I thought you looked." He didn't reply with words, but with his lips. I guess I wont need those new clothes after all.


	2. Telling Secrets

Chapter Two: Telling Secrets

I felt myself being pushed up against a tree, kisses which tasted of cinnamon were planted on my mouth with a uncontrolled fierceness. It had only been two days since Derek and I became an item, but it felt much, much longer. Both of us were wildly controlled by our hormones, and it was becoming harder to hide it from everyone with the exception of Tori who knows. We needed to tell everyone before we were caught in a compromising position, which I felt might happen soon, especially since somehow when we were kissing Derek's shirt always seemed to end up on the floor. My clothes stayed on, I wasn't ready to go there yet, but they always were a mess when we finished. Like right now I felt Derek's lips leave my own, and move to a spot on my neck were he continued a smooth trail from the base of my neck to the spot right below my earlobe, but that's where the trail ended, because his lips were back on mine.

After it seemed like hours we finally had to stop people were going to soon start to look for us, but that didn't mean we didn't take our time heading back to the house. We gave each other a once-over helping each other try to hide the evidence from our secret escapade, and took small steps all the way to the house, but before we entered I pulled Derek.

"Derek, we need to tell everyone...soon you know as well as I do that we can't continue this for much longer without being caught. Especially since every time were near other we can't get our hand off one another."

"We just can't seem to keep ourselves in check can we, but I can't help to enjoy the fact that I see my brother pining over you, and he doesn't know that you're already taken. It's a first for me to win the girl." I glared at him for the playful smirk that was faintly showing on his face.

"I know you enjoy it, but we don't him to find us making out in a corner with your shirt off, and mine exposing more than what is needed."

"Fine, fine I see your point, would you like to do this tonight?"

"Yeah, I think that would be best. Why don't you bring him into the library tonight after dinner, we'll tell him together." I pulled him to give him a small kiss that kinda lasted longer than expected, and when he pulled back I surprised myself by making a small growling noise in the back of my throat,

which Derek greatly enjoyed.

"You have been spending way too much time with me, we'll have to be careful I think my wolf instincts are starting to where off on you." I blushed and looked down, and I felt his warm breath at my ear.

"But you know what I think that was very sexy," and I could see in his eyes that he wasn't kidding I saw the lust in his eyes which made me blush more. He took advantage of the situation by kissing my neck in such a way I'm pretty sure I lost some brain cells. When he pulled back he smirked at my vegetable state, and with a wink he walked inside. I decided then that he was way too good at doing that to me, and I had a bad feeling that he he would use and abuse that knowledge.

I was surprisingly nervous about telling Simon, so when the time came I didn't know what to say luckily, Derek did. When he brought Simon up to the library later he was very blunt, which surprised even me, he even went as far as to pulling me onto his lap on one the couches. Once he positioned me on his lap he spoke in a very formal manner.

"Simon, we have been meaning to tell you that Chloe and I love each other," Simone's jaw hit the floor, I took the chance and told him how I felt.

"Simon, I'm sorry that I seemed to have led you on, but I honestly didn't mean for this to happen, but I do love your brother. We thought it would be best to tell you before you found in a awkward position." Simon caught me off guard with his next few words.

"It doesn't actually surprise me, sure I'm disappointed, but I figured this would happen after you're trip together-" He then turned to Derek, "and bro I'm happy for you, it's time you actually had someone to love." Simon then turned on his heels and headed out the library door, leaving Derek and me alone. I was the first to speak.

"Well I guess the cat's out of the bag," I turned on his lap, so I was facing his front straddling his legs.

"Yup, we no longer have to worry about Simon finding us," he slowly leaned into me kissing me sweetly before nibbling on my lip wanting to deepen the kiss which I quickly allowed. Soon we were no longer on the chair, but on the sofa. Don't ask me how we got there, because I couldn't tell you, and I don't care. All I know was Derek was hovering over my body kissing every piece of visible skin, while my hands were in his hair or on his back. It was utter bliss, and when he stopped to suck on my collar bone I shuttered. I felt Derek smile and chuckle into my skin, and before he could move his lips back onto mine I spoke.

"You enjoy being able to make me do that don't you," I didn't sound as confident as did in my mind I even had to stop a gulp in the middle when he ran his nose up the side of my neck.

"I don't just like it, I love it, and I will use it, plus enjoy it," he chuckled, and began kissing me again, slower this time with more passion, and less urgency, and again I felt a growl surface.

"I also don't mind hearing that," he said in a gravelly voice, "but I think I could beat you in the growling department. I just don't I would look as good doing it," when I looked into his eyes I couldn't stand it talking any longer, so I pulled he warm mouth back onto mine, and ended the conversation permanently.

**A/N: Well I hope everyone enjoyed the new addition. I don't think I will go any farther I like how it ended. I would love every one to review. I had some music inspiration for this story:**

** "My First Kiss" by 3Oh3! Feat. Ke$ha**

** "This Kiss" by Faith Hill**

** "Two is Better than One" by Boys like Girls feat. Taylor Swift**

** "The Kiss" by Karmina**

**These are actually some of my favorite songs.**


	3. Author's Note Please Read IMPORTANT!

**A/N: I know this is not a chapter, but I have decided I might do another chapter under one condition...drum roll please...I will do another chapter if I get at least 20 reviews at the moment you are half way there!**


	4. Unexpected Surprises

Chapter 3: Unexpected Surprises

Derek and I were still in the library on the couch in one of our hottest make-out sessions. His shirt was on the floor, and mine was at a very indecent height, slowly inching it's way up every few seconds. For the most part I was brain dead, no coherent thoughts ran through my mind, especially when Derek nibbled on my bottom lip or my neck. I was fairly sure that tomorrow that I would have a gorgeous hickey, but I didn't care this was the longest we had ever made-out, and that's what they made cover-up for. He had just bit on my lip asking for entrance, when there was the distinct sound of a throat being cleared. Which neither of registered this fact, not even with Derek's super hearing. When we heard...

"Hello Derek... Chloe-" I looked up in sort of a hazy glance, when I had the shock of my life Andrew was staring at us, and my blue lacy bra was flashing. I suddenly sat up banging Derek's head in the process.

"Uh- Uh- H-Hi An-Andrew," wow that was smooth, and Derek didn't even blush truthfully he looked pretty smug about the whole affair...must be some kind of male dominance thing. While I was doing the 100 Yard Dash trying to pull down my shirt to a more decent level.

"I think there is something you both need to share with me," Andrew glared at the both of us, when Derek spoke up.

"Well Andrew I think you pretty much already know what's going on," I was completely astounded I can't believe, and then he had the nerve to wink at me. I sucked in a breath, and smacked Derek on the back of the head.

"What was that for?" he grunted.

"Your smugness, Andrew we were going to tell you in a different setting I'm sorry you had to find us in such a manner..." I was surprised at how composed I was, no stuttering what so ever.

"Well it isn't like I already didn't know," Andrew chuckled "-but onto a more serious topic..." he sucked in a breath. "I'm sure you have already had this discussion with your parents, but since that was before either of you were in a serious relationship-" Derek cut him off.

"Andrew we don't need the sex talk," he whined.

"Well I think you may need to hear it again," Andrew snapped causing me to turn a deep red, I took this as my cue to try to run, but I didn't even make it off the couch before Derek caught me around the waist.

"Where do you think you're going if I have to hear it again so. do. You." I gulped, and quietly spoke.

"I have already had this discussion with one man, and trust me that made quite an impression, I don't want a second one..." I trailed off shuddering at my last sex conversation with my father, I love the guy, but he had even brought a condom and a banana for the very awkward situation.

"Please-" I begged.

"No Chloe I would feel much better if I did this again for peace of mind," he looked at us with a steady glance, and I knew there would be no getting out of it.

Two hours later Derek and I walked out of the library scarred for life. Andrew ever the perfectionist pulled up diagrams on the internet, read stories of teenage parents, and brought the banana out again. When we walking down the stairs to the kitchen we ran into Simon.

"What happened to you guys you looked completely shell-shocked." he smirked he knew exactly what had happened, Derek was the first to speak.

"YOU-" he growled, "my own brother ratting us out," that's when Derek said the most shocking of things, "run." Boy did Simon ever run, he ran faster than when the Edison Group was chasing us.

"So how'd he catch you, on the couch, going at it hot and heavy, by the look on Chloe's face I would have to say I'm correct," Simon chuckled taunting his brother running around the kitchen table.

"Remind me later to ask Andrew what Chloe's bra looked like," that's when Derek growled, and tackled Simon to the ground.

"I am not going to kill you, because you are my brother, but you will suffer humiliation," with that Derek pulled Simon's pants down to reveal...pink Hello-Kitty boxers. Simon pushed Derek off him, and that's when Tori entered the kitchen kneeling over with laughter.

"Derek Souza **(A/N: I spelled his last name right, right?" **be for warned I Will Get You For This," and he tried to walk off with his dignity, but he kinda forgot to pull up his pants so he fell again. Once he scrambled to his feet he ran to his room a slammed the door, Tori then spoke.

"Chloe I want to know what happened meet me in our room later," she gasped in-between laughs, starting to run for the stairs hollering in a sing-song voice "Simon."

"Well Derek I have the feeling this is the beginning of a war," he smirked.

"I can take what-ever he can dish out as long as you're by my side," I pulled him down by the collar of his shirt to kiss him.

"You know I'm not going anywhere," we then started where we left off on the couch except this time we were in the living room. I had a feeling that things were going to get pretty bad between Simon and Derek, but I would support and help Derek even if I got caught up in the middle. I even had a couple of pranks up my sleeve I wanted to pull, now that I know that Simon was the reason Andrew had seen me in my bra.

"Derek-" I spoke up while he was kissing my collar bone.

"mmmm-mmmm" he hummed into my neck.

"Can I help you get revenge?"

"Of course-" our conversation was ended by our lips.

**A/N: Well I finally had enough reviews so here's what you asked for. This will be the last chapter in this story, but I might write a sequel if everyone likes this chapter. So review, and I might can pull something out of my brain about the brotherly pranks.**


End file.
